Field of the Disclosure
The present inventive concept relates to a multi-antenna system. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a multi-antenna system for suppressing harmonics.
Description of the Related Art
4G, or Long Term Evolution (LTE), wireless communication standard and carrier aggregation (CA) technologies are widely adopted in various kinds of electronic devices. CA technology features the ability to operate on multiple frequency bands simultaneously, such as receiving low-frequency signals and high-frequency signals at the same time. However, the aggregation of the signals in different frequencies results in harmonic desensitization, and the performance of the LTE standard complied antenna system will be deteriorated due to this harmonic desensitization.
In addition, non-linear electronic components are often configured in the antenna system to improve the deficiency of bandwidth. However, the non-linear electronic components cause harmonic desensitization of the LTE wireless communication standard system even worse. Therefore, a multi-antenna system is needed for suppressing harmonics and preventing the LTE wireless communication standard system from deterioration caused by the harmonics.